Be Careful
by rayafshine
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita horror yang saya dapat dari teman saya, imajinasi, bahkan pengalaman saya sendiri. CHAPTER 5 PUBLISHED !
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful**

_**Summary:**__ Sekumpulan cerita horror yang saya dapat dari teman saya, imajinasi, bahkan pengalaman saya sendiri._

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yamaha._

_**Warning: **__Alur gak nyambung, aneh, abal sangat._

_**Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Multichapter.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebagian dari kisah ini adalah kisah nyata dan tentu saja di sini ada sebagian dari pengalaman menyeramkan saya.**

* * *

**Lihat Sekali Lagi**

"Ah, sial! Hanya karena remedial aku harus pulang sesore ini?" keluh pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun, ia terpaksa harus melewati jalan lain yang sepi agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Langkah kaki Len terdengar sangat jelas di jalanan sepi itu. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara rumput yang tertiup angin yang begitu semilir. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu setengah 6 sore. Dibutuhkan sekitar 20 menit lagi agar Len sampai di rumahnya. Sedangkan, warna lembayung bercampur warna oranye menghiasi langit sore –hari semakin gelap. Matahari pun juga tampak semakin tenggelam. Lampu-lampu jalan juga sudah mulai dinyalakan. Tapi, Len melihat sosok perempuan yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya –memakai baju SMA lain di pojok jalan dekat lampu penerangan. Len pun menghampiri perempuan itu. Rambut _pink_-nya yang indah berkibar terkena hembusan angin.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan perjalananmu?" Tanya Len. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku tersesat," gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Kau sepertinya sakit. Wajahmu pucat sekali," ujar Len."Biar kuantar sampai rumahmu." Gadis itu mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke rumah si gadis tersebut. Dan itu artinya… Len akan pulang lebih malam karena ia mulai melewati jalan lain untuk menuju ke rumah gadis itu.

"Ano… apakah rumahmu masih jauh dari sini?" Len tampak asing dengan situasi di sekitarnya. Padahal, dulu dia pernah melewati jalan ini. Tapi, ingatan Len kabur tentang jalan ini.

_Sepertinya aku pernah melewatinya… tapi aku tak ingat._

"Tidak begitu jauh lagi kok," beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu berhenti di sebuah perumahan. Yang membuat Len heran, kenapa perumahan itu seperti tak berpenghuni? Dan semua lampunya mati.

"Terima kasih ya. Sampai sini saja. Jaa," gadis itu terus berjalan ke depan ke arah perumahan itu. Len merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Tapi, ia cuek saja dan akan pulang.

_Tap… tap… tap…_ terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat. Len yang terkejut langsung membalikan badannya ke arah suara tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seorang pria yang membawa senter.

"Eh… aku habis mengantar seorang gadis di perumahan ini," jawab Len heran. Perasaan Len tak nyaman berada di tempat ini.

"Perumahan katamu?" Tanya pria itu sekali lagi. Len terkejut dan menoleh—

"_Lihat sekali lagi…"_ suara itu terdengar menggema dan—

Len sangat terkejut ketika melihat perumahan tadi berubah menjadi jejeran batu nisan. Dan tepat di depannya tertuliskan nama—mungkinkah itu...?

_**RIP Megurine Luka.**_

* * *

**Nenek?**

Rin merengganngkan otot-otonya yang pegal karena duduk di kursi belajar terlalu lama. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan angka 10 malam. Tapi, masih ada 1 mata pelajaran lagi yang harus ia pelajari.

_Kriet… kriet…_ Lagi-lagi suara berdecit dan gesekan terdengar dari atas lemari. Yah, Rin menganggap itu semua adalah perbuatan tikus-tikus nakal yang bersarang di atas lemari kayunya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Memang di rumahnya ada beberapa tikus. Tapi, ini terlalu menyebalkan karena lemari bajunya jadi korban.

"Duh, aku lapar… Aku ingin makan cemilan dari kulkas…," gumam Rin. Tapi, ketika Rin membukakan pintu kamarnya, adiknya yang bernama Yuki itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kakak, lihat Nenek tidak?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Nenek kan sedang menginap di rumah paman. Tadi, baru saja pergi jam 8 malam. Kau tadi tidur sih, jadinya kau tidak dipamiti," jelas Rin.

"Bukan."

"Eh?" jantung Rin berdegup kencang.

"Nenek yang suka duduk di atas lemari kakak. Sekarang kakak ke manakan? Aku tak melihatnya hari ini."

**Sebaiknya Kau Tidur**

"Yuki-chan! Sudah jam 11 malam. Ayo tidur! Besok kan kau sekolah!" seru ibu Yuki dari arah dapur. Ibunya memang suka memasak malam-malam. Yuki yang tengah menonton tv di ruang tamu itu pun akhirnya terpaksa beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Tentu saja ia tak lupa mematikan tv-nya.

Yuki pun merebahkan diriya di atas kasur empuk. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari luar kamar. Seperti suara acara idol dari tv. Yuki pun membuka pintu kamar. Tapi, sekarang yang ia dengar hanyalah suara gerak-gerik masakan ibunya.

"Kenapa Yuki-chan? Kau belum tidur juga?"

"Ibu sempat menyalakan televisi tadi ya?" Tanya Yuki takut-takut.

"Eh? Tidak. Ibu dari tadi di sini," Ibu Yuki heran."Paling itu suara Sakine-san yang sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya." Yuki lega. Ia pun segera masuk kamarnya dan tidur lagi.

Tapi, kali ini suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih keras. Yuki membuka matanya dan segera mengecek keluar kamar.

_Oh iya ya… itu suara televisi dari Sakine-san. Tapi, kenapa keras sekali? Tumben ia bergadang_ batin Yuki. Yuki pun masuk kamar lagi dan segera menutup matanya. Tapi, suara itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dan ini terjadi berkali-kali.

Yuki memutuskan untuk menuju kamar Sakine.

"Sakine-san… sakine-san…," Yuki mengetuk pintu kamar Sakine.

"Ah, ada apa Yuki? Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam," jelas Sakine.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Bisakah kau mematikan televisimu? Suaranya sangat keras," jelas Yuki.

"Televisi? Kau bicara apa Yuki? Aku sudah mematikan televisiku sejak jam 9 tadi dan aku langsung tidur." Yuki tercengang—tapi, siapa…? Lalu Yuki menuju ke kamarnya dengan lemas. Lalu, samar-samar suara televisi itu terdengar lagi. Yuki menutup telinganya. Namun percuma.

"_Sebaiknya kau tidur."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu—

Lagi-lagi terdengar—

Lagi…

–dan lagi…

* * *

**Jangan Buka Tirainya**

Lelah. Satu kata yang sudah mendeskripsikan keadaan seorang Hatsune Miku. Ia sudah memasuki kelas 3 SMP sekarang. Dan itu artinya ia akan menjalani 'Pelajaran Tambahan', mendapat setumpuk pekerjaan rumah, les tambahan, dan kertas-kertas latihan soal yang hampir membuatnya gila. Apalagi, ia bukanlah tipe orang seperti Luka yang selalu mendapat juara 1 di kelas, atau bahkan ia bukanlah seorang Kagamine Rin yang terkenal akan nilai sains-nya yang menjulang tinggi. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri? Hanya bidang olahraga dan music saja yang bisa dibilang 'jago'. Itupun tidak semua.

"Ya, pelajaran selesai. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," ujar sensei yang mengajar di tempat les Miku. Sebagian murid mendesah. _Pulang malam lagi_, pikir Miku.

"Aduh… bahkan tempat les menambahkan pelajaran tambahan tadi… jadi telat 30 menit untuk pulang," desah Miku sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia berjalan melewati jalanan yang ramai. Untunglah jalur ini selalu ramai sampai larut malam. Arloji Miku menunjukan jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah angka Sembilan dan jarum panjang menjukkan angka 30.

Miku membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak ada orang. Memang. Karena orang tuanya yang kaya raya sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan kerja. Miku langsung memasuki kamarnya dan segera mengganti baju.

_Tok… Tok.. Tok… _bunyi ketukan kaca terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Miku. Miku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin langsung tidur. Hanya itu.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Ah, lagi-lagi bunyi itu mengganggu dirinya. Sebenarnya, Miku tak berani membuka tirai jendelanya yang besar itu. Tapi, jujur itu sangat mengganggu. Miku mendesah. _Barangkali tentangga sebelah _Miku berpikir positif karena memang jarak antara rumanya dan rumah tetangganya sangat dekat.

Miku membuka tirai itu.

Jantung miku berdetak kencang setelah mendapati tak ada siapapun di balik tirai itu. Tubuh Miku lemas dan langsung terduduk di lantai.

Miku mendengar suara dari belakang. Suara lirih dan pelan yang seakan membisikinya. Darah Miku terkesiap.

"_Makanya, jangan buka tirainya.." _

* * *

**Yosh... masih ada beberapa cerita lagi yang akan saya publish di chapter 2. Kalian jangan kaget kalau cerita di atas ada pengalaman saya. Dan saya juga memasukan pengalaman teman saya juga sih. Sambil mikir ide chapter 3 Halloween Night saya iseng-iseng buat cerita ini. Tungg chapter 2 cerita ini dan chapter 3 dari Halloween Night ya (kalau ada yang mau nunggu /plak).  
**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf baru update _ _)a ada berbagai macam alasan sih yang bikin saya update-nya lama… /plak. Oke inilah cerita selanjutnya…**

**Btw, makasih atas favorit, review, dll ya *bow***

* * *

**Jangan Kembali Lagi**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang. Kegiatan klub selesai," seru sensei. Anak-anak itu pun bersorak girang karena kegiatan klub komputer mereka telah usai. Beberapa di antaranya menghela nafas lega. Beberapa juga ada yang mengeluh kelelahan.

Gadis berambut _blonde _itu tertawa puas setelah mendengarkan cerita salah satu temannya yang berambut _teal_. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya merengut—itu justru membuat gadis di sebelah kirinya tertawa lebih puas. Gadis yang berambut _teal _hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan _mengapa—kau—tertawa—puas_.

"Ma—maaf—pfftt—habis foto-fotomu itu betul-betul menggelitik perutku! Aku geli," tawanya mulai mereda.

"Lucu, Rin," gadis berambut _teal _itu mendengus kesal. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Maaf Miku!" seru Rin pada Miku yang masih memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Jangan bertengkar seperti itu," gadis berambut _pink _berusaha menengahi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan foto hasil editan milikmu, Luka?" sepasang manik _sapphire _menatap Luka.

"Biasa saja."

"Milikmu pasti bagus," Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah, tidak juga—" langkah Luka terhenti. Seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Luka?" Miku ikut-ikutan bertanya. Seketika Luka menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat! _Flashdisk_-ku tertinggal di dalam ruang klub!" seru Luka terkejut."Aku bisa kena marah… Ada tugas presentasi di dalamnya—dan harus dipresentasikan besok!"

"Ya ampun! Mana kita sudah sampai di gerbang pintu sekolah! Aku juga ada kerja kelompok sore ini… Maaf Luka, aku tak bisa menemanimu…," Rin menunduk. Di depan juga ada beberapa teman Rin yang memanggilnya untuk kerja kelompok.

"Miku, mau temani aku ke lantai 3?" Tanya Luka ragu-ragu.

"Maaf… Aku juga ada les bimbingan belajar sore ini… Dan sepertinya aku sudah terlambat…," Miku menunduk.

"Ya sudah, aku sendirian saja… Maaf aku menganggu aktivitas kalian! Kalian duluan saja!" Luka berlari menuju koridor dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

"Miku… aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres bila Luka sendirian…," gumam Rin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga… Tapi, aku harus buru-buru sekarang… Aduh, aku bingung!" desah Miku.

"Rin-chan! Jangan lama-lama! Aku akan mengikuti les setelah kerja kelompok! Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" seru seseorang.

"Maaf, Yukari! Kalian duluan saja! Aku sudah tahu alamatmu di mana! Aku menyusul Luka!" Rin berlari."Baiklah… jangan lama-lama, ya!"

"Ah, Rin—tunggu!" Miku juga menyusul Rin.

* * *

Akhirnya Luka sampai di depan ruangan klub komputer. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari menaiki tangga sampai lantai 3 di sekolahnya yang besar ini.

"Ugh… gelap sekali…," gumamnya setelah melangkah ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Luka terpaksa meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklarnya. Dan… ah! Ini!

"Fyuh… sekarang tinggal mencari _flashdisk_ milikku…," Luka segera berjalan menuju salah satu meja komputer yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Luka mengambil _flashdisk _berwarna _soft pink_-nya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Kemudian, ia setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan mulai menulusuri koridor yang gelap. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Ruangan apa itu?_

Dilihatnya pintu ruangan itu dengan seksama. Tampak kotor, kumuh, serta rapuh.

"Eng…?" dilihatnya tulisan 'Ruang Kesenian' di atas pintu kayu itu. Luka sangat penasaran. Ia mencoba memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

_Krit…_

Pintu itu sudah terbuka. Gelap. Luka memutar bola matanya ke arah lukisan paling besar di dalam ruangan itu. Tak terlihat jelas karena di dalamnya gelap dan saklar lampu sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Oke, Luka kemari hanya ingin mengintip—tak lebih. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari situ.

Luka mulai berjalan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama.

_Krit…_

Luka menoleh ke belakang. _Ah, mungkin suara pintu tertiup angin… _Luka berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan lagi—dan sampai di anak tangga ke-enam dan—

BRAK!

Luka sangat terkejut dengan bunyi suara tadi. Ia yakin, itu pasti dari arah sana. Seketika tubuhnya kelu untuk digerakkan—seolah waktu berhenti. Wajahnya memucat.

.

.

Tak ada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

Dengan kaki gemetaran, ia melangkah lagi dan kini ia sudah sampai di anak tangga kedelapan—

DUK!

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan.

Benturan.

Darah…

* * *

Nafas dua orang itu terengah-rengah dan akhirnya sampai—ah, tunggu?

"LU—LUKA!"

Gadis berambut _blonde _mendongak ke atas. Matanya membulat. Oh, Tuhan rasanya ingin pingsan ketika—

…melihat sosok di sana berdiri tegak. Dan seringaian kejinya terukir di wajah hancurnya yang berlumuran darah. Matanya yang juling—serta mulutnya yang sedikit sobek. Lehernya yang patah membuatnya tak bisa meluruskan kepalanya.

"_Jangan kembali lagi…"_

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

Detik terus bergeser dan kini sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam. Seorang gadis kecil membetulkan posisi duduknya berkali-kali di sofa—dan terus mendongak ke arah jam dinding. Terkadang ia mondar mandir—atau berdecak—kemudian mendesah.

Atau ia akan menggumam,"Kapan kalian pulang?" gadis itu tentu merasa resah ketika ditinggal kerja orang tuanya sendirian malam-malam begini. Walaupun ia bukan tipe anak penakut—tapi bukan juga tipe anak pemberani.

Anak yang bernama Kaai Yuki itu kembali duduk di sofa. Ia ingin tidur—jujur matanya sudah berkantung dan sangat berat rasanya. Tapi, setiap kali ia memenjamkan mata, hanya rasa resah, gelisah, serta khawatir yang menghujamnya.

_Sudah kupastikan. 5 menit lagi mereka juga tak datang, lebih baik aku tidur saja_, Yuki membatin sambil menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

_Tik… Tik… Tik… _

Oke, Yuki akan benar-benar tidur sekarang. Ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi—

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Yuki menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ayah? Ibu?" tak ada jawaban. Kalaupun ada, percayalah hanya jangkrik yang akan menjawabnya. Yuki sedikit sangsi. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip jendela.

_Tak siapapun... Apakah itu suara ketukan tetangga sebelah? _Yuki menghela nafasnya. Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tepat pada langkah kelima Yuki berhenti. Apa benar, ini ketukan dari pintu rumahnya? Aneh sekali. Cuek, Yuki masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ketika ia akan memejamkan mata, lagi-lagi sesuatu terdengar.

_Langkah kaki? _Yuki terkejut. Mengira ada seseorang yang masuk ke rumahnya sebagai perampok. Karena tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Yuki pun sedikit lega. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya di kasur yang empuk.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Jantung Yuki berhenti berdetak. Biasanya perampok akan berusaha mendobrak dan membuka kunci kamarnya kan? Ini kenapa tidak—

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Seketika jantung Yuki berdetak melebihi batas normal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia 'diteror' seperti ini. Tak mau ambil pusing serta panik, Yuki menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik lemari bajunya. Hawa dingin langsung menyergap. Yuki ingin teriak. Ia ingin lari. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi—

…suara itu terkekeh seram dari sampingnya—

"_Aku menemukanmu… Yuki…,"_

**Ya ampun T^T ini kenapa malah tambah abal gini ya? Oke, lupakan. Gomen banget karena update-nya lama *membungkuk*. Dan... aku bingung mau ngelanjutin atau enggak... tapi kemungkinan besar mau aku lanjutin sih /plak. Siapa tahu aku kesambet, dapat ide, terus masukin ke chapter 3 XD /gubrak. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya...**

**Boleh review?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo XD akhirnya update juga~ kali ini aku panjangin chapternya, sesuai permintaan reviewer OwO)b semoga kalian suka, arigatou! *bow***

* * *

**Toilet Sekolah**

"IA-chan! Aku pulang duluan ya! Aku sudah ditunggu temanku di kelas sebelah!" seru seseorang dari pintu kelas.

"Iya, Yukari," sahut IA. Jika ada yang ingin pulang terlebih dulu, anggota piket harus izin kepada IA berhubung IA adalah ketua kelompok piket hari Rabu.

"Fyuh! Sepertinya tinggal dipel, IA," seru seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Iya," jawab IA."Yang mengepel biar Luka, Rin, dan kau juga ya, Gumi." Gumi hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian tunggu di sini! Aku ambil air dulu!" seru IA."Iya!" seru teman-temannya dari kelas. Kelas IA di kelas 9-5. Kelasnya sangat dekat dengan toilet anak laki-laki. Itu mengapa IA merasa kesal ketika gilirannya mengambil air—karena toilet anak perempuan jauh dari kelasnya. IA harus melewati beberapa kelas lagi—ditambah ruang guru.

_Tap._

Langkah IA berhenti di depan toilet anak laki-laki. Aneh sekali. Padahal pegawai kebersihan sudah mengepel bagian depan dari toilet ini, tapi kenapa ada genangan air di sini? Lebih tepatnya ini seperti genangan air teh—darah encer. Terkadang IA penasaran ingin melihat ke dalam toilet itu ketika keadaan sepi begini. Ah, cukup. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh? IA kan harus mengambil air secepatnya agar bisa pulang lebih cepat. IA pun kembali berjalan menuju toilet perempuan.

* * *

"IA? Tumben lama sekali?" Tanya gadis berambut _pink_. Ya, tentu saja. IA sempat berhenti di depan toilet anak laki-laki yang selalu dikunci itu.

"Maaf. Aku sedikit melamun tadi."

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pel ruangan kelas ini," usul si rambut _blonde_. Gumi mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan IA mengelap kaca jendela di sisi kiri kelas. Rasa penasaran masih mengusiknya. _Kenapa toilet anak laki-laki dekat dengan kelasku itu selalu dikunci? _

* * *

"Kami pulang duluan ya, IA!" seru Gumi. IA masih sibuk membereskan alat-alat kebersihan dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari.

"Err… Iya iya!" seru IA. Seketika suara langkah kaki teman-temannya menjauh. Kini IA sendirian.

"Cih! Kenapa lemari ini sangat sulit untuk dikunci?" desah IA tak sabar. Di lorong itu hanya terdapat IA seorang. Karena hawa semakin tak enak, IA jadi semakin tak sabar ketika hendak mengunci lemari kecil itu.

"Hah, akhirnya!" IA mengambil nafas lega setelah berhasil mengunci lemari besi yang nakal itu. Tentu saja ketika akan menuruni tangga, IA harus melewati toilet anak laki-laki itu. Kini langkah IA berhenti lagi di depan toilet itu.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara keran yang menetes…. Padahal IA tahu betul kalau pintu besi depan toilet itu dikunci—bahkan digembok. Tapi, IA justru semakin penasaran. IA pun memutuskan untuk mengintip dari sela-sela pintu besi itu.

_Tes… tes… tes… _

Kini terdengar suara keran yang mulai dimatikan.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat IA terkejut—atau lebih tepatnya… takut.

.

.

.

IA melihat sosok siluet laki-laki sebayanya, sedang berdiri di depan keran. Kepalanya menunduk, jadi wajahnya tak terlihat. Tapi di kakinya terdapat—

…genangan darah.

Darah IA terkesiap. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. IA memutuskan untuk berlari secepat mungkin dari tempat itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, IA menceritakan kejadian itu kepada salah satu temannya, Kagamine Len. IA meminta keterangan tentang toilet siswa laki-laki tersebut.

"Heh? Jadi kau belum tahu ya?" IA hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berharap Len tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang—

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di toilet itu ada 2 siswa yang bunuh diri…. Karena itulah toilet itu ditutup dan dilarang dimasuki oleh siapapun."

Jantung IA langsung berhenti berdetak.

* * *

**Sensei?**

Laki-laki paruh baya itu masih sibuk menata kertas-kertas ulangan harian di kelas tempatnya mengajar. Kemudian, dia memasukannya dengan rapi ke dalam suatu map hijau yang bertuliskan 'Matematika'.

_Kring! Kring!_

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu menengok. Kemudian, mengabaikan ponselnya begitu saja. Sekarang dia sedang memasukan nilai harian b. inggris ke dalam buku nilai.

_Kring! Kring!_

Dia masih cuek.

_Kring! Kring!_

Dia menghela nafas dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Moshi moshi?_" tanyanya dengan intonasi malas.

"_Ah! Shion-kun! Tolong ke ruang guru sebentar! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!_" seru seorang wanita dari seberang telpon.

"Sakine-san? Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku masih mengisi daftar nilai murid-muridku," jawabnya dengan jujur.

"_Baiklah. Tak usah buru-buru. Aku masih 20 menit lagi di sini. Jaa ne._" _pip.. pip.. pip…. _Telponnya sudah diputus. Laki-laki yang bernama Kaito Shion itu hanya menghela nafas lega dan segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

"Ah, selesai," gumamnya sambil merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang pegal. Sekarang dia bisa keluar dari kelas 9-9.

Suara gaung yang ditimbulkan sepatu hitam itu terdengar jelas. Tapi, Kaito sempat berhenti di dekat tangga karena melihat sosok yang dia kenal—seorang guru berkacamata. Kaito menatap lekat-lekat punggungnya—guna meyakinkan dirinya apakah betul itu temannya. Kemudian sosok itu menutup ruang kelas 9-8 dan berjalan menuju kea rah ruang guru. Kaito terperanjat.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Kaito. Namun, pria itu tak menoleh. Bahkan berjalan semakin cepat. Dan ketika dia berusaha menyusulnya—

…orang itu sudah menghilang di depan kelas 9-6.

* * *

"Sakine-san…." Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Kiyoteru-san ada di ruang guru ini?" tanyanya. Nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan—setelah sedikit berlari.

"Apa maksudmu?" wanita berambut _brunette _itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jawab saja," Kaito sedikit memaksa."Aku melihatnya keluar dari kelas 9-8, kemudian menuju ke arah sini. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Atau dia malah sudah pulang duluan?" wanita itu hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Kaito.

"Kau serius?"

"Tak mungkin aku salah lihat," tegasnya.

"Ano… Shion-kun—"

.

.

.

"—masalahnya Hiyama-kun sudah pulang sejak jam 2 siang tadi… sekarang pun sudah jam 3, kan?"

"A-apa?"

* * *

**Mama!**

"Ah! Yukari ketemu~" anak kecil berambut _blonde _bersorak riang. Anak yang bernama Yukari itu hanya berdecak.

"Baiklah…," sahutnya pasrah.

"Rin-chan terlalu jago main petak umpetnya!" seru seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua.

"Tidak juga! Aku sempat kesulitan menemukan Yukari tadi kan?" anak berambut _blonde _menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal ketika mendengar seruan barusan. Yukari hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi, kaumenemukan kami dengan sangat mudah," sahut anak berambut panjang dan bergelombang di sela-sela keributan temannya.

"Salah sendiri kaubersembunyi di bawah mobil, SeeU," Rin membela diri.

"Habisnya tak ada tempat persenyembunyian lain…," gumam SeeU.

"Yukari hebat ya. Rin sampai kesulitan mencarimu," timpal anak perempuan berambut _pink_.

"Aku kan hanya bersembunyi di rumah Piko-kun. Apanya yang hebat?" Yukari menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Rumahku empuk sekali dijadikan sasaran ya…," gumam Piko. Yukari hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir malam. Aku pulang duluan ya!" seru anak laki-laki berambut _blonde _sambil menggandeng lengan adiknya, Rin. Yukari mengangguk. Satu demi satu temannya pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam 6 sore. Kini hanya Yukari seorang diri di pinggir jalan itu. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh.

Tapi—

…ada seorang wanita yang menaiki sepeda motor. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup rambut. Ia mengenakan pakaian rumah biasa.

"Mama!" Yukari berteriak. Ia tahu betul kalau itu rupa ibunya."Tu-tunggu!" Yukari segera mengejar sosok itu dan ketika sampai di perempatan jalan—

Menghilang—

"Yu-Yukari?!" terdengar suara nafas tersengal-sengal di belakang Yukari."Sedang apa kau di sini? Ayo pulang!"

"Tapi Papa, aku melihat mama tadi—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi, kan mama baru saja menaiki sepeda motor ke arah sana! Memangnya Papa tidak lihat?"

"Jangan bercanda Yukari—"

"Eh?"

"Mamamu saja sedang mandi di rumah…. Bagaimana kaubisa bilang ia naik sepeda motor?"

* * *

**Teriakan Pilu**

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

"Nah, anak-anak, silakan istirahat!" murid-murid kelas 7-9 langsung bersorak ketika mendengar bel istirahat.

"Wah, bekalmu sepertinya enak ya," gumam gadis berambut _blonde_.

"Jangan ditanya. Gumi memang pandai memasak kan?" sahut seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua.

"Luka jauh lebih jago daripada aku," gadis yang bernama Gumi itu tersenyum.

"Ah tidak juga kok," ujar gadis berambut _pink_ sambil membuka _bento_-nya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama jago memasak, deh," sahut gadis berambut _blonde_."Hei, bagi bekal kalian ya! Sepertinya enak! Boleh tidak?"

"Boleh boleh saja," gadis yang dikepang dua membuka _bento_-nya.

"Bekal Miku imut ya," puji Luka.

"Bekalmu berkilauan," balas Miku."Bagi punya kalian juga ya."

"Ya ampun kaumembawa jeruk?! Bo-boleh minta tidak?"

"Boleh, Rin," Gumi terkekeh pelan.

"_Ittadakimasu~!_" seru mereka berempat bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian, Gumi menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah timur.

"_Kyaaaaaa!_"

…suara teriakan dengan durasi sekitar 7-8 detik tanpa terputus. Seperti suara gadis yang disiksa—

"Ka-kalian dengar tidak?"

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Rin.

"A-ada yang teriak kan barusan? Lama sekali ia berteriak…," jelas Gumi.

"Aku tak mendengarnya, Gumi," sahut Luka.

"Mungkin kausalah dengar? Aku juga tak mendengar suara teriakan," ujar Miku.

"Ma-masa sih? Dari arah toilet perempuan tadi—errr lupakan," Gumi berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan kembali makan. _Tak mungkin aku salah dengar kok…._

* * *

Ketika pulang, Gumi mengunjungi kelas 7-3, yaitu kelas yang tepat bersebelahan dengan toilet anak perempuan.

"Hei, Meiko!" panggil Gumi.

"Hei juga, Gumi! Tumben kemari. Ada apa?" Tanya gadis berambut cokelat ramah.

"A-ano…. Tadi sewaktu jam istirahat pertama, dengar suara teriakan dari toilet ini, tidak?" Tanya Gumi ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Deg. Jawaban Meiko sukses membuat wajah Gumi menjadi pucat.

"Tapi Gumi…,"

_A-apalagi?_

"Rumornya kalau hanya kau yang dengar, itu artinya _dia _berteriak tepat di sampingmu…..,"

Gumi membeku.

* * *

**Selamat Malam**

"E-etto… Ayah yakin akan melewati jalan ini? Sepertinya menyeramkan….," ujar seorang gadis berambut _teal _sambil menatap jalanan gelap di depannya.

"Kita tersesat. Tak ada jalan lain, Miku," sahut seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua. Mobil yang dikendarainya terus melaju hingga melewati hutan yang gelap itu.

"A-aku menurut…," ujar Miku terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mulai menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Suara burung hantu dan burung mayit semakin membuatnya merinding di situasi seperti ini.

"Panjang jalanan ini hanya 5 km, kok. Jangan takut Miku. Sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan jalur perkotaan," ayahnya menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya cepat. Lagipula, hanya mobil kita yang melewati jalur ini, kautahu," ujar Miku yang suhu tubuhnya mulai tidak stabil karena takut.

"1 km lagi, Miku. Bersabarlah," kata ayahnya sekali lagi."Lagipula bensinnya sudah mulai menipis." Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suasananya begitu mencekam. 500 meter lagi—

"Ah, _kuso_!" seru ayah Miku.

"Ke-kenapa mobilnya berhenti, Yah?" Tanya Miku gemetaran. Arlojinya menunjukan jam 11 malam.

"Mogok. Bensinnya habis, Miku."

"A-apa?!" seru Miku tak percaya.

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana! 500 meter lagi ada jalur perkotaan. Jadi ayah akan berjalan ke sana dan meminta bantuan," ayahnya mulai menyalakan senter dan keluar dari mobil.

"A-aku ikut!" seru Miku.

"Siapa nanti yang menjaga mobilnya, Miku? Hanya sebentar!" dilihatnya ayahnya berlari ke depan. Dan sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh mata Miku.

"Ugh…," gumam Miku. Matanya sudah berat. Tapi untuk tidur pun juga sulit. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku terjebak disituasi seperti ini?_ Miku menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi dan mulai menutup matanya. Tapi, ia merasakan pundaknya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin—

…disertai hembusan yang dingin.

Tubuh Miku membeku. Wajahnya pucat. Pundaknya tampak dielus-elus oleh sesuatu yang sangat dingin. Auranya betul-betul tak enak. Miku tak bisa berteriak. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Miku menangis.

_Ya Tuhan! _Miku menjerit dalam hati. Kini tangan pucat mengelus pipi mulus Miku.

Dan terdengar suara bisikan yang menggaung di telinganya—

"_Selamat malam…,_"

* * *

**Sudah kubikin lebih panjang XD er... kayaknya bagian ini kurang serem ya? Walaupun saya agak merinding gitu waktu ngetik chapter ini /jder. Insya Allah saya lanjutin sampai chapter 6 ya.**

**Oiya... Akan kuberitahu sesuatu.  
**

**Kisah nyata di chapter 1:**

**-Nenek**

**-Sebaiknya Kau Tidur [bagian akhir sedikit diubah] (ini kisah pengalaman pribadi)**

**Kisah nyata di chapter 2:**

**-Jangan Kembali Lagi [bagian akhir sedikit diubah] (kisah temen saya :v bedanya yang dia lihat itu tuyul unyu :v /bukan)**

**Kisah nyata di chapter 3:**

**-Toilet Sekolah (ini kisah di sekolah saya :v)**

**-Sensei?**

**-Mama! (saya hampir diculik sama 'dia' waktu maghrib-maghrib pas masih kecil)**

**-Teriakan Pilu (sumpah saya merinding denger itu)**

**Udah cuma segitu OwO terserah kalian sih mau percaya atau tidak... saya hanya ingin berbagi pengalaman OwO)b. Jaa matta ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeng jeng! XD aloha minna o/ saya datang untuk kembali meng-update chapter 4~**

* * *

**Tolong Aku**

Terdengar jelas deru bus yang berisikan murid SMA itu. Beberapa siswa ada yang sudah tidur. Beberapa ada yang membaca novel atau komik. Ada juga yang sedang mendengarkan musik—seperti Hatsune Miku. Ia belum mengantuk. Tapi, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Jadi, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan musik. Gadis berambut _teal _itu duduk di bangku sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Sudah jelas tirai jendelanya ditutup karena sudah malam.

"Kita akan sampai di sekolah 2 jam lagi! Sebaiknya kalian tidur agar tidak terlalu lelah!" seru seorang sensei berambut cokelat.

"Baik, Meiko-sensei," jawab beberapa anak yang belum tertidur. Kecuali Miku. Ia masih asyik mendengarkan music melalui _headphone_-nya. Lagipula, ia duduk paling belakang—bersama Megurine Luka. Luka sendiri sedang asyik membaca novel yang disukainya sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Miku. Luka menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Belum. Aku masih belum mengantuk," jawabnya. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bosan. Dan aku juga belum mengantuk," Miku mendengus pelan.

"Mau coba baca salah satu novelku?" tawar Luka.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak begitu menyukai novel ," jawab Miku sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Namun, beberapa saat setelah itu, Luka menutup novelnya.

"Aku tidur duluan, ya, Miku."

"Ya, tidur saja," Miku hanya tersenyum simpul ketika merespon ucapan Luka. Semakin lama, suasana di dalam bus semakin sepi. Miku tahu betul bahwa bus ini sedang melewati pegunungan.

Tak lama kemudian, turunlah hujan. Suhu pun bertambah dingin. Miku sedikit mengencangkan syalnya agar tidak kedinginan. Karena suasana betul-betul sepi, Miku mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Barangkali ia bisa tidur.

Namun—

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

"Hm?" Miku membuka sebelah matanya. _Suara apa tadi? _Mendadak suara itu menghilang. Miku kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

Mata Miku masih terpejam.

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

Miku menghela nafas."suara darimana itu?" gumam Miku. Miku sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah suara air hujan yang mengenai bus.

…melainkan itu ketukan kaca bus.

_Tak mungkin._

Kecepatan jantung Miku bertambah.

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

_Berhentilah—_ batin Miku.

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

Miku ragu. _Apakah aku harus membuka tirai ini? Apakah di luar ada keadaan yang sedang gawat? _Tangan Miku gemetaran.

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

Oke, ini cukup. Apakah ada pengendara sepeda motor yang mengetuk jendela di sebelahnya ini? Entah karena dorongan apa, Miku menyibak tirai itu—

…matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok anak kecil yang wajahnya bersimbah darah. Serta salah satu matanya menghilang.

"_Tolong aku, Kak…._"

Miku mendadak pingsan.

* * *

**Cermin di Kamar Mandi**

Terdengar suara ketikan _keyboard_ di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kagamine. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ itu rupanya masih sibuk berhadapan dengan komputernya karena masih ada tugas presentasi yang harus ia kerjakan. Gadis itu sempat melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. _Sudah jam 11 malam…, _batinnya.

Kemudian, gadis yang bernama Kagamine Rin itu merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang terasa sangat pegal. Ia sudah duduk di sini selama dua jam—dan terus mengetik. Sesaat ia melepas kacamatanya. _Tugas presentasi benar-benar menyebalkan! _Rutuknya dalam hati. Mengapa guru jaman sekarang tak ingin bersimpati kepada muridnya? Apa mereka senang membuat para muridnya bergadang begini, huh?

"Sedikit lagi…," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas lega. Rin diam sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk…," gumamnya."Mungkin aku harus cuci muka." Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju toilet. Rin mulai membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Sesekali ia melihat ke cermin—untuk memastikan apakah wajahnya sudah segar kembali. Tapi, ketika ia mendongakan wajahnya ke cermin ketiga kalinya—

…Rin benar-benar syok dan mematung ketika melihat—

…sosok wanita yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi rambut hitam legam. Tepat di belakangnya. Sekilas wajah pucat pasinya menunjukan… seringaian.

* * *

**Supir Taksi**

Tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat berdiri di perempatan jalan yang cukup sepi. Ia membawa dua kantong plastik kecil.

"Apakah tidak ada taksi di sini?" gumamnya sambil melihat langit yang sudah memudar menjadi hitam. Kalau bukan karena adiknya mendadak sakit, ia takkan repot-repot keluar malam seperti ini. Sedangkan perempatan itu semakin lama semakin sepi saja. Mau tak mau gadis bernama Sakine Meiko itu harus melewati jalan ini agar lebih cepat sampai di tujuan. Ketika berangkat tadi, memang cepat karena perempatan ini masih ramai seperti biasanya—dan banyak taksi yang lewat tentunya. Tapi, ada apa sekarang? Mendadak lalu lintas menjadi sepi begini. Bukan hanya itu saja. Meiko tak menemukan satu taksi pun sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Tumben sekali.

Jika Meiko memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, itu artinya ia harus melewati kuburan yang katanya angker. Meiko memang tidak terlalu penakut. Tapi juga tak bisa dikatakan berani untuk melewati kuburan sepi itu malam-malam seorang diri. _Bagaimana ini? _Meiko hampir saja menangis. Namun—

Tiba-tiba saja ada satu taksi yang berhenti di depan Meiko. _Eh?_

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" tawar supir itu ramah.

"Yo-yokatta!" Meiko sangat senang akhirnya bisa menemukan satu taksi.

.

.

.

"Mau kuantar sampai mana, Nona?" Tanya supir itu.

"Sampai depan kompleks xxxxx saja," jawab Meiko.

"Baiklah."

Meiko memperhatikan supir taksi itu. Tangannya tampak sedikit pucat. Bahkan wajahnya pun juga terlihat pucat.

"Maaf, apakah anda sedang sakit?" Tanya Meiko hati-hati.

"Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Nona," jawabnya. Entah mengapa Meiko merasa kedinginan di dalam taksi itu.

"Maaf…bisakah anda mengecilkan volume pendinginnya? Aku sedikit kedinginan…," ujar Meiko pelan.

"Maaf, ini sudah volume yang paling kecil, Nona. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi sampai," katanya selagi mengontrol lajunya taksi.

Tak lama kemudian, taksi itu berhenti di depan kompleks tempat Meiko tinggal."Terima kasih!" seru Meiko dari luar. Sedangkan supir taksi itu hanya menebar senyum tipisnya dan kembali membawa taksi itu pergi dari kompleks tersebut. Dengan segera Meiko melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau membuat adiknya menunggu lebih lama.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..!" seru Meiko sedikit terbata karena sibuk berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Okaeriinasai, Meiko-nee," sambut seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tengah terbaring di sofa.

"Maaf, aku lama…"

"Tak apa-apa. Kondisiku sudah agak baikan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Meiko-nee," adiknya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi badanmu masih agak panas. Minumlah obat ini," Meiko mengeluarkan obat-obatan yang ditaruhnya di kantong plastik yang ia bawa tadi. Sedangkan sang adik hanya mengangguk pelan. Seperti biasa, adiknya selalu menonton televisi jika ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Meiko memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan televisi—dikarenakan alasannya—membosankan. Tapi kali ini Meiko menatap lekat-lekat televisinya itu. Pandangan tak percaya dilampiaskannya ke layar kaca di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"_Kecelakaan tersebut melibatkan dua kendaraan yang melintasi jalur yang berlawanan arah dan terjadi di dekat perempatan xxxxx. Polisi mengatakan bahwa sopir truk besar itu mabuk, sehingga kecepatan truk yang dikendarainya menjadi tak terkontrol dan menabrak sebuah taksi—_"

_Tak mungkin—_

"—_namun naasnya, supir taksi tersebut tak tertolong karena mendadak taksi yang dikendarainya terbakar—"_

_._

_._

_._

Foto itu. Meiko kenal betul wajah itu… tak mungkin—

…lalu tadi itu siapa?

* * *

**Voila! Maaf lama update _ _)a jujur saya merinding sendiri waktu nulis chapter ini… kependekan ya? Itu ide yang mendadak muncul, terus saya buru-buru ketik /terus. Saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang ya ^^. Mungkin bakal lama update lagi karena bentar lagi saya UAS… /nangis darah/. Dan setelah UAS bakal update cepet lagi *w*)b /abaikanemot/.**

**Sekian. Boleh review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf baru update == pertama saya kena wb -_- kedua saya pergi mulu sama keluarga -_- ketiga modem mati dalam waktu lama -_- keempat jatah buka kompie berkurang karena puasa &amp; harus ngerjain soal2 untuk persiapan UN dan ujian2 lainnya dengan buku yang tebalnya hampir 2000 halaman /tebar bunga melati/ /kibar bendera putih/.**

**Sesuai saran reviewer, jumlah ceritanya harus sama owo)b makanya saya samain jumlah cerita di chapter sebelumnya, dan di chapter depan juga akan begitu.**

**Terima kasih _ _)/**

* * *

**Lampu Kamar Tidur**

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Gadis bersurai hijau itu masih asyik membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli. Bantalnya sedikit ditegakkan—dan punggungnya sedikit direbahkan di bantal itu—dengan posisi setengah duduk. Matanya masih sibuk mambaca kalimat-kalimat yang tercantumkan di dalam novel itu. Tak sadar, ia sudah membaca novel sampai larut malam. Tertera sebuah nama di sampul novel itu. Yaitu 'Gumi'.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Gadis itu sempat menoleh.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Oh. Bukan larut malam lagi. Ini sudah dini hari. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia hampir saja lupa. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Kemudian, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, ia akan menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

Suara jam berdenting bercampur dengan suara langkah kakinya yang selaras dengan bunyi jangkrik di luar. Terkadang juga terdengar suara cicak yang ikut campur.

Gadis itu mulai membuka pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di ambang pintu cokelatnya. Matanya membulat. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis mulusnya.

Siapa—

—siapa yang mematikan lampu kamarnya…?

* * *

**Rumor**

Belakangan ini beberapa tetangga tengah ribut membahas beberapa rumor yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ada yang tentang kesahatan, keselamatan, aneh, bahkan sampai ada yang horror sekali pun. Namun, Kaito sama sekali tak peduli masalah kebenaran rumor-rumor itu. Rumor memang bukan berarti mitos, sih. Tapi, tetap saja. Terkadang dirinya gemas sendiri ingin membuktikan rumor-rumor itu. Tapi, selama ini niatannya itu ia pendam.

"Kata temanku, jangan masuk ke kamar mandi tengah malam sendirian!" seru adik Kaito yang masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar.

"Hah, kau percaya saja sama rumor begituan," balas Kaito acuh disertai helaan nafas.

"Tapi, salah satu temanku bilang akan terjadi _sesuatu _apabila memasuki kamar mandi tengah malam sendirian. Dan sudah pernah ada yang menjadi korbannya," tanggap adiknya, Len.

"Memangnya bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Eh, belum jelas."

"Kalau begitu belum terbukti benar kan?" Kaito kembali bersender pada sofa empuk sambil meneguk sirupnya. "Lagipula bagaimana jika ada yang ingin buang air tengah malam dan tak bisa ditahan lagi? Apa dia perlu menahannya sampai pagi atau bahkan mengompol di kasur? Itu tak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Bisa buang air sebelum tengah malam, Kak," jawab Len kalem.

"Bagaimana jika orang itu lembur karena tugasnya sampai tengah malam dan ingin buang air saat itu juga? Atau ada orang yang tiba-tiba terjaga tengah malam karena ingin buang air?"

"Kau berisik." Len mulai kesal.

"Aku kan hanya berkomentar," jawab Kaito santai.

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku tak mau kena resiko yang aneh-aneh." Len pun berkata demikian sembari melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Kaito memanas ketika mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk membuktikan rumor yang sedang panas dibicarakan oleh tetangga—juga adiknya. Setelah itu, Kaito memutuskan untuk membuktikannya nanti malam.

Sambil menunggu tengah malam tiba, Kaito berkutat di depan komputernya. Kadang ia main game, atau setelah itu ia mencari informasi tentang rumor yang sedang beredar belakangan ini. Terutama tentang rumor kamar mandi itu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang menjelaskan secara detail sebagian besar rumor-rumor tersebut. Terutama rumor kamar mandi itu. Misterius sekali.

Berkali-kali ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya.

Dan akhirnya tengah malam pun tiba.

Dengan langkah tanpa gentar, Kaito berjalan ke kamar mandi. Yang ia lakukan? Hanya sekedar mencuci tangan barang kali.

Kaito berpikir,_ Fuh, dasar anak itu. Lihat tak ada apa-apa—_

_Lho—_

Kaito berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

_Hei—hei, sejak kapan pintu kamar mandi ini terkunci?! Aku tidak menguncinya tadi!_

Ceklek. Ceklek.

Nihil. Kaito gagal membukanya. Suara Kaito tercekat.

_Sial—_

Terkutuk dirinya terkunci di situ. Hawa dingin mulai menyergapnya.

"Ugh—Len!"

"Jangan bercanda! Buka pintunya!" Kaito tahu mana mungkin adiknya tega mengunci dirinya sendirian di sini. Kaito hanya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

Kaito berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Nihil. Sudah belasan kali ia berusaha mendobraknya, tapi tetap saja pintu itu masih bersikukuh tak mau terbuka. Kaito lelah. Kaito ingin bersender di pintu itu. Jadi, otomatis ia membalikan badannya. Sayang sekali itu adalah sebuah pilihan yang salah besar.

.

.

.

Kedua lutut Kaito langsung lemas ketika melihat sosok tanpa wajah tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

* * *

**Tengah Malam**

Tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang. Sepasang matanya terfokus pada sebuah _tab _yang kini dipegangnya. Tanpa menghiraukan suara jam yang berdetik, ia terus fokus pada sebuah cerita horror yang sukses membuatnya penasaran.

Takut? Tentu tidak. Ia sangat pemberani. Tak kenal dengan yang namanya takut. Tapi, jika membaca cerita horror tengah malam apakah itu tidak—lumayan nekad? Oh, tunggu. Ini berbeda dengan yang namanya jurit malam.

Pendingin ruangan menambah suasana mencekam dan merinding. Gadis berambut pink itu tak menghiraukan perkataan Ibunya untuk agar tidak tidur sampai larut malam—terutama besok harus berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, apalah. Gadis itu terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya sendiri.

GLUP.

Mendadak kamar gadis bermarga Megurine itu menjadi gelap gulita. Cahaya dari layar _tab _yang dipegangnya menyinari wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja ia mengarahkan _tab_ itu ke samping kanannya.

Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan pada alat eletronik itu melonggar sehingga _tab _yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

Meski seorang pemberani sekali pun….

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang sanggup melihat sosok berwajah rusak tepat terlentang di sampingnya?

* * *

**AAHHHHH MAAF BANGET KALAU TELAT UPDATE /NANGIS.**

**Yah alasannya sudah saya kasih tahu di atas—tolong ampuni saya…. Dan apa banget chapter ini gaje ya? Apa boleh buat, Cuma itu ide yang mendadak nongol dari otak saya tehehehehehe /ditabok.**

**Masih berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya :"**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meja Rias**

Ah, siapa yang tidak suka dengan liburan? Semua orang pasti suka dengan liburan. Tentu saja termasuk Kagamine Rin. Apalagi berlibur ke luar kota. Pastinya sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

"Ah, aku harus membawa ini juga." Rin memasukkan salah satu barang berharganya ke dalam tas ransel besar miliknya.

"Rin, kau terlalu banyak membawa barang," tegur kakaknya, Kagamine Len.

"Barang bawaan perempuan kan lebih banyak dari laki-laki!" seru Rin.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan karena tasmu hampir penuh. Nanti susah jika mau mengambil barang yang letaknya di bawah," tegur Len sekali lagi.

"Biarkan saja. Ini juga bukan masalahmu, kan?" Rin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Len hanya membalas dengan dengusan panjang ketika menghadapi adiknya yang keras kepala dan bisa dibilang ribet.

* * *

Keluarga Kagamine yang terdiri dari empat orang menuju ke salah satu pantai yang merupakan tujuan utama liburan musim panas. Pantai yang menjadi tujuan kali ini tidak terlalu ramai—cenderung sepi—tapi, pemandangannya sangat indah! Airnya jernih dan pasir putih yang lembut siap memanjakan telapak kaki yang menyentuhnya.

Mata Rin berbinar ketika melihat tempat penginapan yang besar serta luas di hadapannya. "Wah! Tempat penginapannya sungguh keren!" serunya takjub.

"Syukurlah jika kaumenikmatinya! Ayah sudah memesan tiga kamar dari hari sebelumnya. Jadi, kita hanya tinggal diberi kunci saja di sana," jelas Ayah dari kedua saudara itu. Rin mengangguk dengan semangat.

* * *

Namun, tentu saja sebelum menikmati keindahan pantai lebih lama, Rin harus menata barang-barangnya dahulu di kamarnya.

"Hm… jadi, ini ya kamarku. Tepat di sebelah kamar Len," gumam Rin sambil menatap pintu kamar penginapan yang cukup besar.

Rin pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Kamar yang akan ditempati Rin selama beberapa hari ini sederhana namun luas. Kesannya juga natural dan segar—suasana pantai tetap terasa kental di sini. Tentu saja penataannya rapi dan bersih. Ventilasinya juga besar, sehingga sirkulasi udaranya lancar. Di kamar itu juga terdapat satu pendingin ruangan.

Rin mulai menata beberapa pakaian yang ia bawa di lemari yang sudah tersedia di kamar itu. Setelah itu, Rin membasuh tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Kemudian, ia mengenakan baju pantai dan menutupinya dengan jaket bertudung.

Ketika melewati suatu koridor menuju pintu utama depan, Rin melihat satu pintu kamar yang terdapat tulisan 'JANGAN MASUK'. Rin heran dan bingung. Aneh rasanya—tak mungkin kamar untuk pengunjung sengaja ditutup. Rin tak menanggapi dengan serius, jadi ia terus berjalan ke depan dan segera menuju pantai.

* * *

"Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" seru Rin riang sambil menuju kamarnya bersama Len.

"Hm, iya." Len membalasnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku duluan, Rin," lanjut Len sambil memasuki kamarnya. Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Sama halnya dengan Len, ia memasuki kamarnya dan segera membersihkan diri setelah puas bermain di pantai.

.

.

.

"Aku masih lapar…," gumam Rin sambil merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk. Padahal makan malam baru saja usai, tapi ternyata Rin masih merasa lapar.

Sebenarnya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tapi, Rin tetap saja ingin membeli makanan kecil di kantin lantai bawah. Dengan modal uang dan nekad, Rin menuju lantai bawah melalui koridor yang sebagian lampunya sudah dimatikan—koridor menjadi remang-remang.

Rin melewati kamar _terlarang _itu lagi. Ya, kamar yang dimaksud tak lain adalah kamar yang bertuliskan 'JANGAN MASUK' yang sempat dilalui Rin tadi siang setelah dari pantai.

Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Siapa yang membukanya malam-malam begini? Rin berpikir mungkin saja itu adalah petugas yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kamar itu. Namun pemikiran itu masih belum bisa menuntaskan rasa penasaran Rin. Rin pun memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Kening Rin berkerut. Ia melihat seorang nenek di dalam. Tepat duduk di depan meja rias. Sosok itu tak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh daun pintu dari sudut pandang Rin. Sosok nenek itu tak melakukan apa pun—hanya menghadap cermin rias. Aneh. Padahal ada tulisan 'JANGAN MASUK', tapi kenapa bisa ada seorang nenek di dalam sana?

.

.

.

Rin masih penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut ke salah satu pedagang yang berjualan di kantin.

"Maaf, saya ingin bertanya kepada anda." Intonasi Rin menjadi serius.

"Apa yang ingin adik tanyakan?" jawab si pedagang yang ditanyai Rin. Dari penampilan dan suaranya bisa diperkirakan umurnya hampir mencapai setengah abad—penjual itu wanita.

"Ano… kenapa ada kamar yang diberi peringatan 'JANGAN MASUK'? Dan tadi pintu kamar itu terbuka… dan terdapat seorang nenek di dalamnya…." Jujur, sebenarnya Rin merinding ketika menanyakan hal itu.

Si penjual tampak sangat terkejut. "Ah itu… berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang nenek yang meninggal di situ. Setelah itu, banyak kejadian aneh bagi yang menempati kamar itu. Makanya, kami menutup kamar itu agar tak terjadi masalah lagi…," jelasnya.

Jantung Rin mencelos.

* * *

**Garis Merah**

"Hei, kautahu garis merah di depan tangga utara sana?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Iya, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar garis merah! Garis merah itu menyimpan misteri sendiri!" seru gadis di sampingnya pelan.

"He… benarkah? Aku baru tahu…," gumam seorang gadis berambut hijau, Gumi.

"Aku sempat dengar kabar itu dari kakak kelas yang kebetulan bertetangga denganku. Rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari rumahku," jelas IA.

"Memangnya garis merah yang kau sebut-sebut itu seseram apa sih?" Gumi semakin penasaran.

"Teman seangkatan kakak kelasku itu, pernah mengalami kecelakaan ketika melewati garis merah itu. Awalnya dia hanya penasaran, lalu melewati garis itu. Tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan kepalanya pecah…," jelas IA yang sedikit merinding. Gumi pun juga bergidik mendengarnya.

"… dia mati kehabisan darah dan garis merah itu semakin seram saja…," suara IA memelan.

"IA… suasananya semakin tidak enak…," tegur Gumi. Mereka berdua memang selalu berjalan ke rumah bersama. Karena perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing satu arah—tidak begitu jauh juga.

Meski pun Gumi cukup menyukai hal-hal yang berbau misteri, entah mengapa kali ini nyalinya mendadak jadi ciut. Sedangkan, IA hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Gumi?" Tanya IA yang menyadari perubahan sikap Gumi.

"Ah—ya? Maaf, tidak apa-apa…."

"Aku penasaran untuk melewati garis itu! Aku ingin membuktikan kebenarannya!" seru IA pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sih… tapi…." Gumi menjadi bingung sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia merasa _Déjà vu_ sekarang. Tapi, kapan ia pernah berbincang seperti ini? Pikiran Gumi berkalut. Gumi memang penasaran, tapi hatinya berkata tak boleh melewati garis itu sembarangan. Gumi tak tahu harus melanggar nuraninya atau tidak.

"Ne, Gumi?"

"Iya?"

"Temani aku ketika melewati garis itu ya?" pinta IA.

"E—eh?! Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya jangan? Bagaimana jika kita cari informasi lebih dalam tentang kebenaran garis itu?" sanggah Gumi.

"Kurasa itu sudah tak perlu lagi, Gumi." IA tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku sudah melewati garis itu, jadi kita tak perlu menggali informasi lebih dalam, bukan? Ne… ayo temani aku, Gumi~"

Seketika wajah IA berlumuran darah dengan kepala pecah yang disertai seringaian lebar. Sedangkan Gumi hanya membeku di tempat dengan wajah pucat.

* * *

**Jurit Malam**

"Yuzuki-san, sepertinya kau menjadi pasanganku dalam jurit malam kali ini," ujar seorang pemuda bersurai biru laut.

"Hm. Begitu ya? Kita harus bersiap-siap kalau begitu," tukas Yuzuki Yukari yang kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, setengah jam lagi jurit malamnya akan dimulai. Kita dapat giliran kedua," jelas Kaito, sosok bersurai biru laut tadi.

"Secepat itukah?" gumam Yukari. Meski pun pelan, gumamannya sampai ke telinga Kaito. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil senter dulu."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama!" seru Kaito.

* * *

Seperti biasa, SMA tempat Yukari dan Kaito berada rutin diadakan jurit malam ketika sedang berkemah setelah ujian kenaikan kelas. Biasanya sekolah mereka berkemah di hutan atau tempat-tempat yang sepi. Sekalian untuk jurit malam. Pasangan diundi di setiap kelas. Bisa saja dapat perempuan bersama perempuan, laki-laki bersama laki-laki, atau perempuan bersama laki-laki.

Yukari dan Kaito sebenarnya tidak akrab. Walau pun begitu mereka pernah satu kelompok dalam tugas sekolah sekali. Tapi, mau tak mau, bagi yang ingin mengikuti jurit malam, harus menerima konsekuensi siapa pun pasangannya ketika maju nanti.

.

.

.

"Giliran pertama untuk kelas 1, Megurine Luka dan Kagamine Len. Silakan maju!" seru salah seorang guru yang berdiri di tempat awal untuk memulai jurit malam. Pos pertama berada sekitar 20 meter dari garis _start_. Peserta berikutnya boleh maju ketika peserta sebelumnya sudah mencapai pos pertama—dan tentu saja guru yang berjaga di pos tersebut akan menyampaikan informasi melalui _handie talkie._

.

.

.

"_Megurine Luka dan Kagamine Len sudah sampai di pos pertama. Peserta selanjutnya silakan maju._"

"Sekarang giliran kita, Yuzuki-san," ujar Kaito. Yukari hanya mengangguk. "Pastikan kau tidak berteriak dan memeluk lenganku, ya," goda Kaito yang memang lumayan sering mengusili teman-temannya.

"Tidak akan, Shion-kun." Yukari hanya tersenyum tipis karena geli melihat tingkat Kaito. Toh juga lagipula Kaito tahu kalau Yukari itu memang pemberani.

.

.

.

Srek. Srek.

"Yuzuki-san, pos pertama 20 meter dari tempat awal tadi, kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita sudah berjalan jauh sekali? Tapi, kenapa pos pertama belum muncul? Rasanya kita sudah berjalan lebih dari 20 meter, deh." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benar juga. Tapi, kau benar sudah mengecek petanya?"

Kaito mendesah. "Sudah!"

"Kalau begitu, kabari pos pertama dengan _handie talkie_ saja agar kita mendapat petunjuk," saran Yukari.

"Baik, kucoba." Kaito berusaha berkomunikasi melalui _handie talkie _yang dibawanya. "Kok tidak bisa…," gumam Kaito selanjutnya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa?" Tanya Yukari. "Sini biar kucoba."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mustahil… apa jangan-jangan _handie talkie_ milik kita rusak?" Yukari mengira-ngira dan membuat Kaito menjadi lebih panik.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana nasib kita? Kompas yang kubawa juga sama sekali tak berguna…."

"Entahlah… aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencari bantuan di sini—"

"_KYAAAAA_!"

Hening seketika.

"Shi-shion-kun…."

"Ya…?"

"Kaudengar suara teriakan tadi?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya…."

"Mirip suara Luka… jangan-jangan dia juga tersesat dan terjadi masalah?!" Yukari mulai panik.

"I-iya sih memang mirip suara Megurine-san… tapi, apa itu memang benar?"

"Kita jalan pelan-pelan saja dulu…," saran Yukari berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Mendadak senter mereka mulai redup dan mati dengan sendirinya.

"Yuzuki-san, bagaimana ini…?"

"Aku tidak tahu…," suara Yukari melemah. Seberani apa pun orang pasti juga akan panik dalam keadaan seperti ini, kan?

SRAK!

"AAHHHH!"

"Yuzuki-san!"

"Shi—Shion-kun!" seru Yukari yang tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang cukup dalam. Beruntung tangan Kaito segera memegang erat tangannya.

"Te—tenang! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kaito berusaha menarik Yukari dari dalam sana.

Namun apa boleh buat, tubuh Kaito malah seperti di dorong dan jatuh bersama Yukari ke jurang itu.

"AAAHHH!"

.

.

.

Pandangan Yukari memburam. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa Luka dan Len juga—

.

.

.

"_Yuzuki Yukari dan Shion Kaito sudah sampai di pos pertama. Peserta selanjutnya silakan maju._"

* * *

**Yosh, selesai juga -_- maaf telat update (lagi). Berhubung saya mudik, dan pergi terus, belum lagi sinyal rada-rada sendet (?) di sini. **

**Setelah cek review ternyata ada yang request karakter toh owo ya udah deh saya lanjutkan sampai chapter 7 ^^ awalnya sih Cuma mau berhenti di chapter ini, tapi karena ada request, gapapa deh dilanjut XD. Idenya saya mikir lebih keras nanti owo)b Cuma saya gak tahu nih bisa cepet update atau gak… soalnya kelas 3 ini saya mulai sibuk -_-**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Saya akan balas review kalian deh :D (meski pun agak malas, tapi saya ingin jadi author teladan /eak /ditabok).**

**Khusus untuk yang tidak login:**

** Mahou-Chan: saya juga merinding waktu ngetiknya XD sebelumnya makasih udah mau repot-repot mereview ^^ ya, saya juga lagi ngumpulin kisah2 horor di sekolah saya kok XD.**

** Guest: yak, terima kasih udah mau review!**

** neko-neko kawaii: arigatou XD wkwkwk ya… Cuma kebetulan ngalamin kok X3.**

** Budi dan Rini: iya, makasih atas dukungannya dan sudah mau mereview~ ^^.**

**Nah, yang login saya balas lewat PM ya ^^.**


End file.
